The overall objective of the project is to develop a stent coating exhibiting specific adhesion sites for vascular endothelial cells. The initial task is to examine the stability of the pHEMA base polymer. ESCA is being used to characterize the as-produced surface, and to identify degradation arising from exposure to saline solution.